Sebuket Mawar
by zfrine
Summary: Seringkali kenyataan adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kau terima. IshiRuki, IchiHime. Warning; OOC, crack  like always  . Arigatou.


**Disclaimer : Bleach punya siapa? Pasti udah pada tahu, kan? *plaak***

Desau angin mencerai-beraikan kelopak-kelopak merah muda bunga sakura dari rumpunnya. Menerbangkannya ke segala penjuru, tak lupa menebarkan pesona indahnya. Auditorium utama SMU Karakura dipadati ratusan siswa dan guru-guru. Hari ini adalah upacara kelulusan sekolah.

Mereka nampak rapi dalam setelan formal dan bermacam-macam ekspresi terpancar dari muka mereka. Ada yang bahagia, ada yang sedih karena akan berpisah, ada yang tertawa riang, bahkan ada yang sampai menitikkan air mata haru.

Tak terasa tiga tahun sudah mereka lalui di SMU Karakura tercinta ini. Ada banyak kenangan di sana. Tentang masa-masa belajar yang kadang membosankan, jatuh cinta, persahabatan hingga perkelahian mereka alami di sana. Rasanya waktu berlalu begitu cepat.

"Ishida-kun."

Laki-laki berambut hitam kebiruan itu menoleh, senyumannya mengembang. Selama tiga tahun ini ia sudah belajar untuk tersenyum. Sesuatu yang tadinya tak biasa ia lakukan.

"Eto...aku juga diterima di Karakura Medical School."

Sepasang mata biru kobaltnya melebar. "Benarkah? Selamat, Inoue-san!"

Dengan semangat ia menyalami tangan gadis yang tersenyum lebar itu. Mereka satu sekolah lagi. Ternyata ini bukan pertemuan terakhir bagi mereka. Ada perasaan hangat yang menyeruak ke dalam dadanya, yang membuat senyumannya melebar.

Mungkin kesempatan itu masih ada.

"Inoue." Panggilan bersuara baritone itu membuyarkan semuanya, membuat Orihime menoleh. Kalau memungkinkan, senyuman gadis itu pasti akan lebih lebar lagi.

"Ah iya, Kurosaki-kun juga berhasil masuk ke Karakura Medical School!"

Ichigo, pemuda berambut mandarin itu tersenyum kecil. Tiga tahun ini ia juga belajar untuk tersenyum yang memancarkan kharisma tersendiri, meski masih belum bisa membuatnya menghilangkan kerutan alisnya. Mungkin itu sudah terpatri secara permanen di sana. Siapa yang tahu.

"Oh, selamat Kurosaki. Aku benar-benar terkejut mendengarnya." Sarkasme, meski terselubung, terlontar dari mulut Uryuu dengan mudah. Ichigo hanya mendengus, tiga tahun ini juga mengajarinya untuk tidak mengiraukan kata-kata pedas Ishida, sesuatu yang juga sudah _permanen_ pada pemuda itu.

Ada hal-hal yang memang tidak bisa diubah oleh waktu.

Uryuu memperhatikan saja bagaimana Orihime mengamit lengan Ichigo dengan manja. Sementara pemuda itu tidak melakukan apa pun untuk berusaha melepaskan diri darinya.

Sudah hampir dua tahun ini mereka bersama. Sejak mereka kembali dari Seireitei. Sejak semua peperangan berakhir. Sejak keadaan kembali seperti semula. Sejak _Rukia _dan shinigami-shinigami lain tidak lagi menginjakkan kaki di bumi.

Sejak saat itu, ia berniat untuk menghapus gadis itu sedikit demi sedikit dari ingatannya. Mencoba menghilangkannya dari daftar harapan tahunannya. Mencoba melepasnya sedikit demi sedikit dari sebuah 'keniscayaan' yang membuatnya bertahan.

Tapi tiga tahun ini tidak membuatnya belajar apa pun tentang semua itu.

Karena gadis itu, Orihime Inoue itu, menariknya semakin mendekat. Seperti pusaran air yang lama kelamaan akan menenggelamkannya. Feromonnya tak kunjung menguap di udara, malah semakin menguat. Membuatnya tidak peduli tentang siapa Ichigo Kurosaki itu.

Bukankah mereka rival? Wajar saja kalau mereka memperebutkan sesuatu, bahkan seorang gadis.

Namun Uryuu tentu saja tidak akan bertindak sefrontal itu. Ia tahu aturan mainnya. Ia tahu apa yang boleh dan tidak boleh dilakukannya.

Hal itu yang membuatnya tetap sigap di belakang. Tidak dengan tiba-tiba menerjang ke depan.

"Kalau kau ingin tahu Ishida, aku mengambil kedokteran seperti dirimu. Kuharap kita bisa satu kelas lagi nanti, hmm?"

Kali ini giliran Uryuu yang mendengus. "Jangan kira aku akan berbaik hati padamu selamanya, Kurosaki."

Ichigo menghela nafas panjang. "Kau meremehkanku, Ishida."

...

Empat tahun pendidikannya di perguruan tinggi berlalu begitu cepat. Terlalu cepat. Atau mungkin ia memang disibukkan oleh rutinitas belajarnya yang tiada henti. Karena ia tidak boleh main-main. Ia harus menunjukkan pada _ayahnya _kalau ia juga bisa menjadi dokter yang hebat seperti dirinya. Dan dengan begitu, mungkin orang itu tidak akan menganggap dirinya menyedihkan lagi, tidak akan _meremehkannya_ lagi.

"Pasien di kamar 201 sudah kau cek kondisinya pagi ini?"

Tidak ada respon dari Quincy muda yang tengah melihat-lihat catatan kesehatan yang terangkum rapi di tangannya.

"Uryuu?" Kali ini dengan nada yang sedikit ditinggikan.

"Ah, i-iya?"

Direktur Karakura General Hospital yang tidak lain adalah ayahnya sendiri, Ryuuken Ishida, itu menghela nafas lelah sambil meneruskan pekerjaannya menandatangani berkas-berkas pasien.

"Kau sudah mengecek kondisi pasien di kamar 201?"

"Oh. Sudah, ini."

"Kalau kau pikir kau bisa mengambil alih rumah sakit ini dengan mudah, maka kau salah besar. Aku tidak akan mempermudah atau membantumu."

Uryuu menatap ayahnya dengan tidak suka. Kalau benar pandangan bisa membunuh, tentunya orang itu tidak akan bisa duduk di kursinya dan membangun rumah sakitnya hingga sebegitu besar seperti sekarang. Karena sudah dari dulu-dulu Uryuu akan _membunuhnya._

Sialnya lagi, ia kebagian magang di rumah sakit ini. Di bawah pengawasan _direktur_ secara langsung.

"Kau tidak sedang memikirkan perawat berambut coklat cerah itu, kan? Gadis yang membuatmu melakukan hal-hal bodoh bersama segerombolan shinigami yang kau anggap _teman_ itu?"

"Kalau sudah tidak ada hal lain lagi, saya akan pergi."

Dengan itu Uryuu meninggalkan ruang kerja Ryuuken, menutup pintu di belakangnya dengan menimbulkan bunyi 'klik' yang pasti. Kemudian menyandarkan punggungnya dan menghela nafas.

"Oi, Ishida. Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

"Kurosaki."

"Ah, kita harus bergegas Kurosaki-kun. Kudengar dokter kepala bukan orang yang sabar!"

"Oh, baiklah. Sampai jumpa nanti, Ishida!"

Entah ini keberuntungan atau tidak, lagi-lagi ia berada di tempat yang sama dengan dua orang itu. Sebenarnya apa yang sedang direncanakan Kami-sama? Apakah Dia ingin Uryuu menyaksikan kedekatan dua orang itu dan menyadari tidak ada celah masuk untuknya?

...

"Ishida-kun, bisa tolong kau tangani pasien di ruang pemeriksaan sekarang? Dokter Ueno yang harusnya jaga sedang bertemu dengan dokter kepala."

"Baiklah."

Ia adalah calon dokter yang baik. Sudah dipercaya menangani pasien langsung tanpa pengawasan dokter senior. Bukan tidak mungkin, begitu diangkat menjadi dokter ia dapat langsung memegang jabatan tinggi. Apalagi ia adalah _putra_ direktur rumah sakit ini.

"Err, Anda Nona- Kuchiki?"

Ia langsung mengangkat kepalanya dari berkas pasien yang ia pegang dan bertemu dengan sepasang mata violet yang bulat itu.

"Hai, Ishida. Lama tak berjumpa." Senyumannya mengembang.

"Ah..iya."

Sesaat ia dibuat tak percaya. Apa yang dilakukan gadis mungil itu di sini? Apakah Kapten Yamamoto yang mengirimnya?

"Ada sesuatu yang terjadi?" ia bertanya sambil memperhatikan tangan kiri Rukia yang sedikit bengkak dengan hati-hati.

"Aku menabrak mobil yang tengah parkir. Ah, kurasa aku tidak akan naik sepeda lagi." Gadis itu berjengit menahan sakit saat Ishida menekan bagian memarnya perlahan.

Ada tawa yang disembunyikan oleh Quincy itu, yang membuatnya lupa mengoreksi maksud pertanyaannya tadi. Bukan itu yang ingin ia ketahui.

"Menabrak mobil, eh? Konyol sekali, Kuchiki."

"Hei, salahkan mobil yang parkir sembarangan itu! Aduh.."

Uryuu tersenyum. "Baiklah, bukan salahmu, Nona Kuchiki. Aku khawatir terjadi sesuatu dengan tulangmu. Kau tidak akan menolak rontgen, kan?"

"Huft..terserah kau saja, Ishida. Kau dokternya di sini."

"Ikut aku. Kau bisa berjalan sendiri? Atau perlu kuambilkan kursi roda?"

"Asal kau tahu saja, meskipun usiaku sudah ratusan tahun, aku bukan nenek-nenek." Dengan lincah gadis itu melompat turun dari tempat tidur dan berjalan mengekor Uryuu menuju ruang radiologi.

"Kau datang ke sini sendiri, Kuchiki-san?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat. Sebenarnya aku jatuh di depan sana."

Ia hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

...

"Ah, apa memang harus dipasang gips? Menyebalkan sekali."

"Supaya penyembuhannya cepat, Kuchiki-san, kami harus membatasi pergerakanmu. Sebaiknya, kau tenang atau gipsnya akan mengotori bajumu juga."

Rukia mencibir. "Kalau dokternya galak seperti dirimu, semua pasien akan lari ketakutan, Ishida!"

Uryuu mendelik ke arah Rukia, sementara seorang perawat yang membantunya memasangkan gips hanya tersenyum geli.

"Harus berapa lama lagi aku tertahan di sini, Ishida? Mendung di luar sana, hujan sudah hampir turun."

Menghela nafas, Uryuu membenarkan letak kacamatanya. "Bersabarlah sampai gipsnya kering, Kuchiki-san."

"Hei Ishida, ini untukmu!" Tiba-tiba pintu terbuka dan masuklah Ichigo, dengan Orihime di belakangnya. Sepasang mata _hazelnut _itu melebar begitu menyadari siapa gadis yang tengah mendapat perawatan itu.

Karena sepasang mata violet itu juga melebar melihat tautan jemari dua insan yang tiba-tiba muncul di hadapannya itu.

"Rukia?"

"Kuchiki?"

Sebuah undangan pernikahan bermotifkan bunga-bunga kecil itu berpindah tangan.

"Bagaimana bisa kau menerobos masuk begitu saja ke ruang perawatan, Kurosaki? Tindakanmu bisa membahayakan pasien yang lemah jantung."

Kata-kata Uryuu tadi tidak digubris oleh Ichigo, begitu juga dengan Rukia. Dua pasang bola mata mereka bertemu dengan keraguan, penuh tanda tanya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan di sini, Rukia?" Ekspresi Ichigo tidak terbaca dan suaranya terdengar lebih berat dari biasanya. Tidak sedikit pun ia mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis mungil itu, seiring dengan genggaman tangannya yang semakin mengerat pada Orihime. Seakan ia takut kalau-kalau Orihime melepasnya, ia akan segera menghambur ke arah gadis mungil itu.

Rukialah yang pertama mengakhiri kontak mata, mengalihkannya untuk memperhatikan tangan kirinya yang dibalut gips putih yang mengeras. "Kurasa gipsnya sudah kering, Ishida. Aku akan mengurus administrasinya dan pulang."

"Aku antar."

Rukia dan Ichigo beradu bahu pelan. Ichigo segera membalikkan badannya dan meraih pundak Rukia sebelum ia terlalu jauh. "Tunggu, Rukia!"

Gadis itu berjengit.

"Dia baru jatuh, Kurosaki. Hati-hati dengan tanganmu." Ishida melepaskannya, membuat Ichigo menggeram dalam hati. Mereka berlalu begitu saja tanpa mengatakan apa yang terjadi. Sementara Orihime, sama sekali tidak mengendurkan pegangannya. Dan Ichigo menundukkan kepalanya.

...

"Kurasa aku sudah memperjelasnya, Ishida. Aku bukan nenek-nenek dan aku bisa pulang sendiri." Rukia memandangi Uryuu dengan kesal saat laki-laki itu membukakan pintu mobil untuknya.

"Dan kau pikir aku akan membairkan gips yang sudah susah payah kupasang itu kehujanan? Aku tidak akan memasangkannya dua kali, Kuchiki-san. Masuklah." Dia mendorong punggung gadis itu pelan.

Akhirnya ia menurut dan bersedia untuk duduk di kursi penumpang depan, dengan muka ditekuk. Tangan kanannya meraba-raba permukaan gips yang halus.

"Kemana aku harus mengantarmu?"

"Terserah. Kemana saja." Jawabannya itu membuat Uryuu melihatnya dengan heran. Tapi ia tidak memaksa lebih jauh dan mengemudikan _Bugatti Veryon _hitam metalik itu keluar dari area Karakura General Hospital.

Ia tidak tahu mana yang akan ia tuju, hanya membiarkan hujan memandunya menyusuri jalan yang membawanya ke daerah pinggiran kota, dengan pohon berderet-deret di sepanjang jalan.

Sepi. Hanya terdengar suara hujan.

Sampai akhirnya Rukia memecah kesunyian itu dengan suaranya yang jernih. "Minggu depan, ya?"

"Hmm, apanya?" Uryuu menoleh dan mendapati Rukia membaca undangan yang tadi diberikan Ichigo dengan seksama.

"Oh, itu."

"Sudah berapa lama- mereka bersama?" tanya Rukia.

Diam sejenak.

"Sekitar 6 tahun."

Seulas senyum kecil menghiasi parasnya. "Ternyata sudah selama itu."

Diam lagi.

Nyanyian hujan yang terlantun dalam sunyi seakan mewakili isi hati Rukia yang tak sanggup ia utarakan. Memang benar ia menyukai Ichigo dan meninggalkannya begitu saja. Tapi tak pernah sedikit pun terlintas di benaknya bagaimana jadinya jika ia melihatnya akan bersanding dengan gadis lain, dengan mata kepalanya sendiri.

Uryuu melirik dari ekor matanya.

Mukanya memerah seperti siap meneteskan air mata kapan saja.

Benar ia menyukai Orihime, tapi melihatnya bahagia di samping orang yang memang ia sukai, sudah cukup baginya. Kenyataan bahwa ia tidak mungkin merebut gadis itu dari orang yang begitu dicintainya ia terima dengan lapang dada. Ia sadar, seorang laki-laki harus berjiwa besar.

Tapi bagaimana pun juga, wanita adalah makhluk yang lemah dan lembut perasaannya. Bahkan seorang yang mengerikan sebagai wanita seperti Rukia pun akan menitikkan air mata saat perasaannya terluka.

Ia menghentikan mobilnya, membuat Rukia menoleh ke arahnya dengan heran.

"Seringkali kenyataan adalah hal terakhir yang bisa kau terima."

Kemudian Uryuu segera menambahkan, "Menangislah kalau itu membuatmu lega, Kuchiki-san."

Mereka saling berpandangan. Sepasang mata biru itu bisa mengerti dirinya dengan jelas seperti membaca buku. Dan dalam waktu tak kurang dari 5 detik, bulir-bulir air hangat jatuh membasahi pipinya yang kemerahan.

Ia menangis bersama hujan, menyatukan melodi mereka dalam simfoni yang tidak semua orang bisa mengerti.

Uryuu mengusap rambut hitam malam Rukia, membawanya bersandar di dadanya, menangis sepuasnya tanpa perlu memperlihatkan wajah sedihnya pada dunia. Tidak ada wanita yang terlihat cantik saat menangis. Mereka lebih berhak atas senyuman bahagia, bukan air mata.

Entah benar atau hanya ilusinya saja, ia merasakan perasaan hangat memenuhi dadanya.

...

Suasana riuh rendah di gereja Karakura dimana dilaksanakannya pernikahan Ichigo dan Orihime. Sesaat lagi sang mempelai akan melakukan tradisi pelemparan buket bunga yang sudah dinanti-nanti tamu undangan. Karena konon katanya, siapa yang dapat menangkap bunga tersebut berarti jodohnya sudah dekat. Tradisi dari Inggris yang tidak pernah dilewatkan dalam rangkaian acara pernikahan yang sakral.

"Cepat lempar bunganya, Orihime!"

"Ayo lempar!"

Ekspresi kedua mempelai memancarkan kebahagiaan dengan senyuman yang tak lepas-lepas dari wajah mereka. Buket mawar yang tergenggam di tangan Orihime sudah siap untuk dilemparkan ke gerombolan undangan yang menanti dengan tidak sabar.

Dan sebuket mawar putih itu berhasil ditangkap oleh tangan seorang laki-laki dalam balutan blazer putih. Segera saja semua mata tertuju padanya dengan ungkapan kekaguman, betapa beruntungnya laki-laki itu.

"Hei, berikan buket itu padaku." Seorang gadis yang mengamit tangan laki-laki itu berujar.

"Tenang saja. Aku memang sengaja menangkapnya untukmu, Rukia."

Dan sebuket mawar putih itu berpindah tangan. Seulas senyuman mengambang di wajah keduanya.

"Kapan kita akan menyusul, Uryuu?"

"Bagaimana kalau besok?"

"Kau bercanda."

Tamu undangan yang lain hanya memandangi mereka penuh keirian. Masing-masing dari mereka masih berharap dapat menangkap buket itu.

"Aku serius."

**Owari**

**Huaaaa...mau UAS bukannya belajar malah bikin fanfiction~! .**

**Sudahlah...kalkulus memang kurang menarik bagi saya *sedih***

**Arigatou~**


End file.
